Morgenstern
Morgenstern (morningstar) is the eight track of Reise, Reise. It talks about a girl who is so ugly that she hides from the daylight so as not to scare it away. At night she pleads with the morning star to make her beautiful. Lyrics & Translation Sie ist hässlich dass es graut wenn sie in den Himmel schaut Dann fürchtet sich das Licht Scheint ihr von unten ins Gesicht So muss sie sich am Tag verstecken Will das Licht doch nicht erschrecken Lebt im Schatten bis der Schein vergeht Sieht einen Stern im Zwielicht prangen und fleht Mal mir Schönheit auf die Wangen Morgenstern ach scheine auf das Antlitz mein Wirf ein warmes Licht auf mein Ungesicht Sag mir ich bin nicht alleine Hässlich, du bist hässlich du, du bist hässlich Ich bin allein zur Nacht gegangen Die späten Vögel nicht mehr sangen Sah Sonnenkinder im Gewimmel und so rief ich in den gestirnten Himmel Morgenstern ach scheine auf die Liebste meine Wirf ein warmes Licht auf ihr Ungesicht Sag ihr sie ist nicht alleine Morgenstern ach scheine auf die Seele meine Wirf ein warmes Licht auf ein Herz das bricht Sag ihr dass ich weine Denn du, du bist hässlich Du bist einfach hässlich Der Mensch ist doch ein Augentier Schöne Dinge wünsch' ich mir Doch du, du bist nicht schön, nein Morgenstern ach scheine auf die Liebste meine Wirf ein warmes Licht auf ihr Ungesicht Sag ihr sie ist nicht alleine Und der Stern will scheinen Auf die Liebste meine Wärmt die Brust mir bebt wo das Leben schlägt Mit dem Herzen sehen Sie ist wunderschön She's so ugly that it gets dark 1 when she looks into the sky Then the light is frightened It shines into her face from below So she must hide during the day She just doesn't want to scare the light She lives in the shadows until the glow fades She sees a star shining in the twilight and pleads Paint beauty onto my cheeks Morningstar, oh shine onto the visage of mine Cast a warm light onto my frightening face 2 Tell me I'm not alone Ugly, you are ugly you, you are ugly I went alone in the night The late birds no longer sang I saw children of the sun in the throng so I cried into the starry heavens Morningstar, oh shine onto the beloved of mine Cast a warm light onto her frightening face Tell her she's not alone Morningstar, oh shine onto the soul of mine Cast a warm light onto a heart that's breaking Tell her that I'm crying Because you, you are ugly You are simply ugly Humans are just creatures of the eye Beautiful things are what I want But you, you aren't beautiful, no Morningstar, oh shine onto the beloved of mine Cast a warm light onto her frightening face Tell her she's not alone And the star wants to shine onto the beloved of mine It warms my breast and shakes where life beats To see with the heart she is simply beautiful Translation notes 1 The verb "grauen" has two meanings in German. The one that fits with the sentence has been used here, but in the context of the song, it could easily be interpreted the other way too before the second line is said – "She so ugly that it's horrifying". 2 "Ungesicht" is a made up word, and most likely a play on "Angesicht" (Face). The "Un-" prefix in German is sometimes used with nouns to mark them as bad, wrong, nasty, etc. Also in the old german typeface of Fraktur (and other "gothic" fonts) the Uppercae letters of "A" and "U" look similar. de:Morgenstern es:Morgenstern